In the fields of contactless IC cards and RFID, there is an apparatus (hereinafter, referred to also as an “RFID-embedded apparatus”) including not only a contactless (wireless) interface but also a contact (wired) interface for connecting a RFID device to a host (hereinafter, referred to also as a “host CPU”) (see Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3).